The Amulet of Eternety
by Panthrax
Summary: The Dark Lord is gaining alies. The only hope lies on the side of the Vampires, whom requested Hermione to join them, Hermione finds out about a Amulet that can defeat the dark lord, but requirs a small distribution... Fred/Hermione full summ inside!
1. A Faithful Guardian

**_

* * *

_**

Story Summary:

Hermione protects a Muggleborn boy, Adrew. When she discovers that he is one of the Seven Guardians the race for the Amulet is open.

The Vampires want to join the Order, but only if Hermione joins them. Voldemort however also wants the Vampires on his side. he controlls the ministry and soon creates a law that allow Pure bloods to capture and enslave the muggle borns. Hermione tries everything in her might to protect Andrew, who tells her about his dreams about a certain Amulet that can wipe out all the Darkness... is the Amulet real? or is it just a myth?

* * *

**_Chapter 1: A faithful Guardian_**

A single streetlamp flickered over the lane. Casting shadows over the nearby bricks and hedges of the houses.

A pair of yellowish eyes stared towards a window on the second floor of a small house. From the dense bushes of the backyard, ideal to see but not to be seen the panther sat every night, watching.

The light behind that very window went on, and the figure of a small boy around the age of eleven appeared, looking down at the panther he knew was there, like she was there for the past three weeks.

The panther showed his head carefully, so the boy would know that he was safe, even though he didn't knew that he was in danger. The boy smiled brightly and ran from the window.

Moments later, the light in the back yard went on, and the boy appeared again through the door, running towards the black panther.

"I missed you last night," he said while kneeling down by the bushes.

The panther licked his hand in a sign of regret.

"If you could only speak," The boy said softly with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "I've been so lonely… my dad is always on business trips, my mom is almost never home… and my friends… well… they're not much of friends are they?" the boy said while petting the panther on its head.

The panther pressed her head against his chest and purred softly.

"I had the same dream again…," the boy sighed. "If I only knew what it meant, its driving me insane!" Tears started to fall onto his cheeks.

The panther placed a paw softly onto his blonde hair.

"I dreamed about you too, only you where a girl in human form, but I still knew that it was you… you where pretty…," the boy blushed a little and adverted his gaze.

The panther startled by a sound, coming from the house. Fiercely, it stared through the dark, growling softly.

"I think my moms home…" the boy sighed.

The panther licked the boy onto the cheek and turned around to leave.

"I'll miss you…" the boy said softly while looking at the now deserted bushes, before standing up and running towards the house. Closing the door silently.

The panther watched him enter the house and slowly began to change.

Seconds later, a eighteen year old girl with slightly bushy hair stood on the exact same spot where the panther had been.

"Be safe," Hermione said softly before she turned around and walked out of the bushes.

A rustle neaby alerted her, she turned to see where it came from and held her wand at the ready.

A dark shadow walked out of the bushes towards her.

"I understood that your Order wants my kind to join them?" he asked eagerly.

Hermione eyed the man suspiciously. "Which Order?"

"The Order of the Phoenix," the man said softly.

Hermione hesitated. "Who's asking?" she asked a moment later.

"Forgive me, I'm Fryon Pertaz I'm the messenger of Prince Brianaire, Head Vampire, and one of The Three Leaders." The man explained.

"The Prince wants to talk to you and only you… Its important because of the boy you're protecting." He handed a sort of medallion to Hermione. "This protects you from Vampire's undying lust for blood, Apparate to The Leaky Cauldron courtyard tomorrow at midnight and I'll guide you to the Prince," With that, the man vanished into thin air.

Confused Hermione shot one last glance towards the boy's room and Disapparated.

* * *

Chapter 2 should be up soon!!

sorry, but I hadn't much time to write it at once

leave a review


	2. Making Plans

Here is chapter 2!!

you dont want to know the troubles I had when writing this!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Making plans

Hermione got back to Grimauld Place twelve, the moment she entered the hall, Harry, Ron and Fred appeared at once. Fred grinned at her. "You're back!" he shouted and before she knew it, Hermione was swept up in a hug. Mrs. Blacks portrait started to shout and whine (Mudbloods and blood traitors under the roof of the house of the noble Black family the one more filthy then the other!) Hermione pointed her wand towards the open curtains and closed the with a flick of her wand, immediately, the screeching and whining voice vanished. "How was your trip?" Fred asked, his grin went even larger.

"It could've been better…" Hermione answered while taking off her traveling cloak.

Harry and Ron both eyed Fred cautiously. "You know where she goes of to at night?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that I can't ask how it went…" Fred said with raised eyebrows.

"Where do you go of to at night?" Ron asked curiously.

"I told you before Ronald, I can't tell you…" Hermione sighed, "Give it a rest will you?"

Harry frowned. "Just leave it Ron," he said when Ron opened his mouth to say something. "If she doesn't wants to talk about it we should respect that and trust her that she has her reasons not to tell us where she goes of to every night for the past three weeks,"

Hermione looked apprehensively at Harry. "Thanks, I think…" she turned to hang the cloak on the hook and went through the door that went to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley sat at the table, flipping through pages and pages of parchment.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Hermione smiled before she helped herself to some steaming hot tea.

"Hi dear, did everything went fine?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a soft smile. She was the only member that knew where Hermione went of to every night.

"Yes, but I'm expecting an attack soon…" Hermione frowned. "He seems a bit lonely though…"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I'm sure he'll be fine, he is in good hands after all."

Hermione sat down on the chair opposite to Mrs. Weasley. "I guess, but what if he's attacked when I'm not there? What if the Death Eaters get hold of him before…" Hermione fell silent when the door opened with a creak and Ginny appeared. "Mom, have you seen mine… Your back!" Ginny walked towards Hermione and swept her into a hug.

"I was only gone for four hours you know," Hermione laughed but returned the hug.

"Yeah, but since no-one knows what you're up to…" Ginny sat down on the chair next to her slightly bushy haired friend.

"Which reminds me… Mrs. Weasley, have we negotiated with the Vampires yet?" Hermione asked carefully.

"No, Remus is looking for them though…" she said with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"I ran into someone who had some information… I know the exact hideout of Prince Brianaire…" Hermione said while taking a sip of her tea.

"The Head Vampire?" Mrs. Weasley asked with large eyes.

"Yeah, I believe he was… It wouldn't be easy though…" Hermione said cautiously.

"You want to… No dear… Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"But Mrs. Weasley…" Hermione interfered.

"No, Hermione, you also have your current mission which is dangerous enough, I respected that you felt responsible for the boy's safety, but I can't let you go to the Vampires who would most certainly have you're blood before you even took a step forward. I can't let you risk your life like that…" Mrs. Weasley rambled.

"But the one that passed me the information said that the Prince wanted to talk to me and only me… He even gave me a medallion to protect me," Hermione pulled the said medallion out of her robe's pocket and laid it carefully on the table.

Mrs. Weasley took the medallion and examined it closely.

"You want to protect a boy from harms way, AND negotiate with the Vampires… How are you going to do that when you can only use the night?" Mrs. Weasley said, trying to reason the bushy haired girl.

"I can watch the boy from eight till twelve, and then I can go to the Vampires until sunset," Hermione said calmly. "Besides, the Vampires only need to be persuaded once.."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I do not like it Hermione, not at all…"

"Please, just trust me that I know what I'm doing," Hermione pleaded.

Mrs. Weasley placed a reassuring hand on top of hers. "Its not a matter of trust Hermione, during the years that I've known you, you've proven time after time that you are a very trustworthy person. Its just…"

"I know Mrs. Weasley…" Hermione said softly. She stood up and hugged the middle aged witch she loved nearly as much as her own mother.

"Don't worry about me, Mrs. Weasley., I'll be fine." Hermione said softly.

Mrs. Weasley hugged her back and started to sob softly. "I'm just so scared that I'm going to lose those whom I love so much… I always loved you and Harry as though you where my own…"

Hermione tightened her hug upon Mrs. Weasley. "I know… I love you too," was the only thing she could manage to say.

Ginny had silently left the kitchen and ran into Harry on the hall. "I wouldn't go there if I where you… Mom's a little emotional…" Ginny said with a smile.

Harry nodded and looked at Ron, who frowned.

"Ginny, do you have any idea what she's been up to?" Ron asked his sister.

"Yes and no… She asked me not to tell anyone, and seriously, I don't see why I should tell something that's her business… if she haven't told you guys what she's been up to she would have a good reason for it," Ginny said firmly.

"But…" Ron protested.

"But nothing Ron, its Hermione's business and hers alone… If she decided not to tell you guys then respect that and go on with your lives!" Ginny hissed.

Ron wanted to say something when Fred appeared. "Ginny is right Ron, if Hermione doesn't want to tell us, we should leave it alone," he said with a meaningful look at Harry and Ron.

"Thank you Fred," Ginny said and went up the stairs towards her room.

"Besides, there are other ways to find out what our dear Mione is doing…" Fred added mischievously.

"We can't follow her Fred, she Disapparates …" Ron sighed.

"I said, there are other ways…" Fred grinned patting the small pouch around his neck.

"You know that she'll kill you the moment whatever you going to give her wears off?" Harry asked Fred with highly lifted eyebrows.

"Ah, but that, my friend, is a risk I'm willing to take," Fred said while wrapping an arm around Harry and Ron's shoulders.

"What are you going to use then? Veritaserum?" Ron asked curiously.

"No, something more discrete… I was thinking about Tears of Aphrodite," Fred explained, grinning madly.

"Tears of who now?" Harry asked baffled.

"It's a love potion," Fred said as though he announced the greatest thing ever invented.

"Love potion?" Ron and Harry both exclaimed.

"Yep, only this one wears off after one hour… and it gives the drinker the great urge to spill its most darkest secrets… this should be fun…" Fred said rubbing his hands.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks, both thinking the same thing: this cant be good!

* * *

chapter 3 should be up shortly...

in the meanwhile, please respect the fact that I'm a writer that has a life beyond writing and that i can't write all the time...

so I'm going on with my life and write chapter 3 now :p


	3. An Explosive Morning

Sorry it took so long for me to update, My live is a mess lately, until just recently and how better to celebrate it then writing??

Chapter 1 and 2 are going to be redone…

Chapter one is missing quite a lot of text and 2 seems messy …

This chapter is divided in 2 parts it was way to long otherwise.

Besides, I can update sooner when i divide it… so no complains right?

* * *

Chapter 3: An Explosive Morning

A very loud 'bang' made Hermione bolt up in bed. Drowsily she rubbed the top of her head and looked at her watch.

"Three hours!" she moaned and threw herself back against the pillow. Another loud 'bang' erupted just as she closed her eyes. "I swear, I'll murder those twins one day," Hermione groaned as she climbed off of her bed. Staring sleepily at the opposite wall, Hermione cursed herself; until five o'clock this morning, she had read everything about vampires she could find. (and that was quite a lot.) and she cursed the twins for making this much noise at eight in the morning. A third deafening sound of something exploding chimed off the walls of the bare hall, Hermione grunted and strode towards the twins room, either not knowing or caring that she was only wearing a golden satin nightgown which stopped at mid thigh. It was one of the many presents of her secret admirer that called himself Panthrax.

It started in her fifth year, when a beautiful gold-brown owl awoke her at six in the morning, carrying a package and a letter. Hermione had opened the letter with caution, since she was a muggle-born and one of Harry Potter's best 

friends, she was sure she had enemy's all over Wizzard England. She gasped when she saw what was in it, a crimson red satin nightgown with a golden lion emblazed at chest height, and one that seemed to be made of pure gold. Quickly she withdrew the letter from the owl, who hooted and took off. Hermione opened the letter.

Dear Hermione,

Although I know it isn't possible, everything inside me craves to be near you as much as possible; I want to hear your laugh and want to be the one that comforts you whenever you're upset or hurt. Or at least I want to be there whenever you might need someone. But all I can do is watch with jealousy while Harry and Ron hang out with you, and swear under my breath whenever I see that Ron's giving you a hard time. I admire you with every vein in my body,

every time I see you, its like the air vanishes in the room, leaving me breathless. Every time I hear your laughter I smile, happy because you are. Every time you, Harry and Ron go out on 'adventure', my heart stops beating until I know you're save and out of trouble.

When you read, I can watch you for hours and hours. Picturing every detail off your lovely face of which I want to kiss every square inch, the way your mouth curls into that tiny smile you always have when you're reading, Hogwarts a History, A book that I have read a thousand times over just because it lays so close to your heart.

It hurts me every time again when I realize that I can never have you. I can never touch you, pull you close, kiss you… It kills me every time again, mostly when you call my name, that's when it hurts the most, 'cause I know you would never say it in a loving way.

And although the pain, the way I feel about you will never change, and no one could ever compare to you.

Maybe one day I have enough courage to tell you who I am, Until that time, know that I'll always be there for you whenever you need me…

Please wear these gowns during the nights, I know for sure that they would do your beauty justice, I really hope you'll wear them, I've let them make with the finest satin, and a spell is casted upon it, which makes the gowns comfortable warm and much softer and smoother then the finest silk.

You deserve the best and only the best, and don't let anyone believe you differently.

My heart will always be yours…

Panthrax

Every since, Hermione kept getting notes of 'Panthrax' and wore the gowns at night. She never found out who he was, but kept receiving letters every two weeks. The last one contained a very interesting book about Magical Legends, and a breathtaking letter.

Another loud 'bang' brought Hermione back to the present and she descended the stairs towards the second floor and barged the door in.

Fred was just about to lessen the dose once more, since the tiny box kept exploding when the door burst open and barged against the wall. Startled, he dropped a large amount of the exploding powder into the box, then hastily covered his head in his hands. The box exploded with a force that make it seem like the walls and floor was trembling. He looked around to see who intruded like that and his jaw dropped instantly.

"Are you nuts?" Hermione shouted.

"Apparently," Fred muttered to himself while he tried to clear his head of not so innocently images containing a naked Hermione.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "There are people who go on missions, Fred, those people stay up late because they'll have only one chance in succeeding it and

those people need their sleep. So those people don't appreciate it when a certain twisted red head is experimenting with explosives,"

"Those people are just you isn't it?" Fred asked with a smirk, although he knew better then to be cheeky, he couldn't help it.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips, and glared at Fred. "Well, yes, you should respect that and wait with such noise until everyone is decently out of bed,"

"Like you are," Fred smirked, looking pointedly at Hermione's nightgown.

Hermione opened her mouth, but the retort died in her throat. All she seemed to be able of; was to stare at Fred with a mixture of shock and realization.

"I told you last night that you shouldn't study that much, that you needed your sleep," Fred said with a frown. "Right when I brought you tea. But you never listen do you?"

Hermione indeed wasn't listening. She was occupied with studying Fred's features. She noticed she liked the way he was built, silently thanking the guy who invented Quidditch. There was something in the way he was grinning at her that made her melt. His brilliant bleu eyes shone with amusement and Hermione knew she would drown in them the moment his gaze captured hers.

Suddenly, she snapped out of it and stared confused at Fred who started to laugh.

Hermione rubbed the top of her head, wondering what came into her.

She turned and left without so much of a word.

Fred grinned to himself. This was going to be a really fun day.

* * *


	4. Temptations

OK, firstly…

My apologies to all of you waiting and probably seething with anger that I've let you guys wait so long… I had a lot on my mind (still do) and then this fic isn't the right way to write when I'm in that state. (I have another fic for that)

This chapter would really entertain the Fred/Mione shippers, (I was entertained) it's over 3000 words, so no-one could complain about that.

I'm not sure, but I think that from now on, all the chapters are going to be that long…

I surely hope that you would have as much fun reading this, as I had writing it… some parts were a real pain in the bum to write…

Ow yeah.. one more thing… the rating… BOUND to go to M…

Nothing too graphic though…

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Temptations_**

During the entire time she got ready for the day, Hermione kept wondering what came into her to think such things about Fred, or to even gaze at him like she did just now.

Hermione shook her head as she laid the last hand on her hair, sure, it was a lot less bushy and frizzy then it was for many years, but still a pain.

She shot a glance at her watch, and a pang of nervousness went through her when she saw that there was only fourteen hours left till midnight. And she still didn't knew anything more about Vampires, besides that they had a reasonable thriving society of their own and drank blood. Though she found out that her blood type was one of the few true delicatessen, which she didn't quite liked.

The stomach-rumbling scent of bacons, eggs and toast greeted her when she descended the stairs. She opened the kitchen door and mumbled her good morning.

The kitchen was crowded, to say at least; Mrs. Weasley was at the range, to cook more bacon and eggs, Ron was animatedly talking with Charlie, who arrived yesterday from Romania for a brief vacation. Harry and Ginny where just staring at each other, both with a lopsided grin on their faces. Lupin and Tonks seemed to be discussing something, though they did it whisperingly. And Fred and George seemed to be submerged from all earthly things, judging to their excited whispers and brief writings in a notebook.

The only free chair was placed between Fred and Lupin, with a sigh, she sat down and pulled the coffee-filled jug close to her, pouring in a cup, Lupin and Tonks chatter died away and Lupin directed his attention towards Hermione.

"Molly told me about it… And I'm not saying that you shouldn't go… I just… be careful. Vampires are not to be trusted," He whispered softly.

As soon Lupin said 'Vampire' the whole table fell into silence, gazing at Hermione with eyes full of shock and worry.

"You're not planning on actually going to the Vampires, now are you?" Fred asked, utter disbelieve written all over his features.

"What if I am?" Hermione said, looking at Fred with a raised eyebrow. She took a sip of coffee and sighed at the pleasant feeling of the warmth that went down her throat.

"You're really… I can't believe this!" Fred exclaimed loudly. "I thought you were smart!"

"Being smart doesn't has anything to do with this! You're well aware that the war has reached a limit that it is truly out of our hands. We simply can't bring Voldemort down on our own!" Hermione replied.

"Ow, and the Vampires can?" Fred asked mockingly. "We don't know anything about them, not even you, who knows everything about pretty much everything!"

"What choice is there? What other options do we have left? I'm very well aware about the dangers and risks that I'm about to throw myself into... But honestly, while we're having this discussion, Voldemort probably already killed another innocent person, along with his family WHILE gaining more alliance from all across the world. The Vampire messenger came to me, telling me that Prince Brianaire is willing to negotiate with me, and only me, to join the side of the Order. And I will not let that opportunity pass by, not ever!" Hermione looked at Fred, as if she was daring him to press the matter further.

"When the clock strikes midnight, I'll be at the told meeting place, and I will see and negotiate with Prince Brianaire, you may not like it, but honestly, there is nothing that you can do to stop me, so don't even try!" Hermione hissed.

"You're not going there! I rather be tortured by Voldemort himself then letting you go to the Devil's Lair. They'll have drained you from all your blood before you even know what's happening," Fred practically yelled, knocking his pumpkin juice all over the table in the progress.

"I am going there, and that's final," Hermione said, gulping down the rest of her coffee.

"No, you're absolutely not going there!" Fred yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Watch me…" Hermione said in a threatening calm voice, setting her cup back onto the table and standing up.

"As I said before, you may not like it, hell, I'm not too keen on this myself, but take this from me Fred, I will do anything in my power to try and end this rigid war, ANYTHING, even if it means putting myself in harm's way… and there's truly nothing you can say or do to prevent me to go to that meeting at midnight." Hermione dared it to look Fred straight in the eye, dangerously to do so, seeing that the effect it had on her made her forget about the whole argument for a moment. Thankfully, she was sitting, or her knees wouldn't be able to carry her. "Trust me that I know what I'm doing, trust me that I'm fully aware where I'm putting myself into. And trust me to come back in one piece, with about six million vampires at our side…" without actually thinking what she did, she tenderly laid her hand against Fred's cheek. "Don't worry about me,"

"Hard not to…" Fred mumbled as he closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

"Ow… and thanks for the tea… what did you put in there?" Hermione said, taking her hand away from Freds cheek.

"Tears of Aphrodite, planning to use it to find out where you were heading during the nights…" as soon Fred said that, his hand clasped his mouth, his eyes full of shock.

"Did you really thought that I would accept drinks or food from either you or George without being suspicious?" Hermione said with a smirk.

Fred's eyes widened. "You didn't…"

"I did…" Hermione laughed. "well, George helped a lot…"

"Traitor…" Fred muttered.

"He didn't knew… I reheated the tea, putted some potion in it myself, and handed it to George to give it to you…" Hermione explained between laughs.

Even Mrs. Weasley joined into the laughs that sounded across the kitchen.

"The pranker gets pranked… typically…" Fred mocked. "what potion did you put in there?"

"Just one that postpones the effect of yours by eight hours…" Hermione grinned while glancing at her watch. "so enjoy those last two hours that your darkest secrets are safe… cause, after two hours…"

"I'll be out of country…" Fred said softly.

"You can try…" Hermione sneered. "Don't worry though, your secrets are safe with me…"

"That's a relief!" Fred said sarcastically.

"You rather spill your darkest secrets in this kitchen then?" Hermione frowned.

Fred grumbled and hit the table hard with his forehead.

"You'll be fine," Hermione said reassuringly, rubbing Fred's back.

Hermione looked up from 'Magical Legends,' as she heard her door creep open. She frowned when she saw Fred standing there, like he was lost. "Ready to confess?" Hermione asked with a devilish grin.

"I guess so… It's like I want to tell you things that I wouldn't even say under torture," he looked pained, like he's forced to do things he really didn't want to do.

Hermione patted the chair beside her, inviting him to take it. Fred dragged himself over there and sat down with a huge sigh.

Hermione marked where she was in the book by laying a piece of parchment between the pages and put it carefully away. Then she turned towards Fred, giving him her undivided attention.

"When I was four, I sold mum's necklace dad gave her for Christmas, so I could buy a large amount of chocolate frogs… I was sick for days… Mum's still looking for the necklace though… and there was a time in Hogwarts that I snuck into the girls dorm, silly that no-one thinks of just flying up there… I stole one piece of underwear of each girl…"

"so… that's where my bra went…" Hermione chuckled.

"I spread the rumor that McGonagall had an affair going on with Snape… I even had evidence… once… when you were sleeping, me and George searched your entire room, looking for some evidence that you weren't so innocent as you led on… we found some pretty interesting things… we once kidnapped the cat of auntie Muriel, and fed it love potion, which kinda backfired… in our last year, George and I nicked three of your most… stylish… thongs… and hid it in the library books… We put itching powder into the Slytherin Quidditch robes right before they had practice… which was no doubt the shortest in Quidditch training history… we almost succeeded in letting Malfoy eat dragon dung… we adjusted a normal photograph of Snape, so he appears to be wearing a pink thong… Used a potion on Percy, making him believe that he was a girl… we snuck into the trophy room… there's a gigantic cup labeled: 'Hogwarts Greatest Assignment,' but we conjured it into 'Hogwarts Smelliest Fart,' I once wore women underwear… but didn't knew what I was doing at the time… are you alright?"

By this point, Hermione was laughing so hysterically that tears streamed down her face. "Fine… go on,"

"Before you arrived at Hogwarts, we had Filch into a pink tutu… don't ask me how we did that though… he couldn't get it off until three days later… kept chasing us all over the castle… we nicked your underwear set of Gryffindor, you know… the golden thong with the lion of Gryffindor, with matching bra… and permanently glued it against the wall of the seventh year boy's dorm… it's still there… it's an ultimate banner isn't it…"

"You did what?" Hermione shrieked.

"Yeah… I never knew you had underwear like that…" Fred grinned.

Hermione clenched her jaws together. "And I kept wondering where my underwear went…"

"And when I saw you in that nightgown this morning it was… just… wow…" suddenly, Fred's face was inches away from Hermione's, and he kept leaning towards her.

"Keep your distance there, loverboy…" Hermione smiled while pushing him back against his shoulder.

"Don't want to…" Fred said softly, leaning in once more.

Hermione swiftly dodged his longing lips and stood up, standing behind her chair to create some safe distance between them. "So… what else did you do…?" Hermione asked with a unsteady voice.

"Why talking? When my mouth could do so much more interesting then that…" Fred hoarsely said, knocking the chair out of the way.

"Seriously Fred, you don't want to do this… not really," Hermione said, slowly backing away from him.

"But I do… there's nothing that I would rather do right now…" Fred said, slightly panting as he stepped towards her.

"That's merely the potion… it wouldn't even crossed you mind if you weren't…" That was all Hermione could say; in one swift movement, Fred had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him rather forcefully. "You have no idea how long I've been longing to do this…" Fred muttered before he lowered his head and captured her lips with his. A moment… that was all it took Hermione for her eyes to flutter shut and to respond with a kind of passion she didn't even knew she possessed. Fred's tongue ran over her bottom lip, begging her for access, which she granted him immediately.

Fred kissed her with all the passion that he could muster. His hands dwelled over her waist towards her hip to eventually rest on her bum, he squeezed it and drew her even closer, pressing her completely against him.

Hermione felt like she was on fire. Her ability to think seemed to have left her, along with her common sense. The only thing she could and wanted to focus upon, was the redhead who as kissing her into oblivion. She felt like wave after wave came crushing down on her leaving her breathless and wanting for more. She grasped Fred's shirt, turned them both around and pressed him roughly against the wall. Her hands snaked their way underneath his shirt where they worshipped his flexed chest and biceps.

Fred's hands never left her buttocks, they kept stroking, rubbing, squeezing… occasionally pressing her even more against him. With a low grunt, he turned them both around again and pressed her quite harshly against the wall. With his hands under her button-up shirt, he tenderly stroke her sides, 'till just underneath her breasts.

Every time Fred's hands crept upwards, Hermione would hold her breath hopefully, but only to sigh disappointedly when they went to her waist again. Rather than to wait for it, Hermione took hold of Fred's hands and slowly guided them where she wanted them to be. She moaned softly when his hands made contact with her breasts over her shirt, and again when he gently squeezed them.

Fred started to fumble with her blouse's buttons. He tried for a few seconds to get one open before he impatiently tugged her shirt open. Buttons rained on the floor, a grunt of protest from Hermione, which immediately turned into a moan when Fred ran his tongue over her neck. "You're too short," Fred mumbled.

"What?" Hermione barely managed to say before Fred lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist instantly. She expected him to slam her back against the wall, but instead, he turned and carried her towards her bed, where he carefully lowered her. Their lips were never one second parted from each other. Fred kissed, licked and nibbled her neck and throat, pulling her bra straps off her shoulders in the progress.

A rapid knocking on the door brought them both back to reality. (Or Hermione at least,) "Lunch is ready!" the voice of Ginny called out.

Fred made a whispered suggestion as to where she could stuff the lunch, and went back to what he was doing, as he ran his tongue over the exposed part of her breasts, Hermione's mind was racing. What in the world where they doing? If Ginny hadn't interrupted, things would have gone much further, though Fred is still planning on that… For a moment, Hermione considered on skipping lunch, so she could finish things with Fred instead. But then she realized that none of this wouldn't have happened in the first place if it wasn't for the potion. This actually pained her, just the fact that he would never do this on his own accord. With a huge sigh of non-concealed disappointment she shifted away underneath him, but Fred effortlessly pulled her back and started to kiss and lick her flat stomach, while his hands where busying themselves with the button of her pants.

"Fred… seriously we can't…" Hermione sighed.

Fred looked up. "Can't? Or not wanting to?" Without waiting for her reply, he went back to kissing her abdomen.

"Really, we should stop this…" Hermione panted.

Fred let out a deep grunt, and pulled himself up, so he was at eye contact with her. "Now… look me straight in the eye, and tell me that you don't want this, and I'll swear, I'll stop immediately,"

Hermione just stared at him, for once, not knowing what to say.

"I thought so…" Fred mumbled as he licked her neckline.

"You're not you," Hermione said with a edge of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, I'm very me…" Fred hoarsely mumbled as he ran his hands over her breasts.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't…"

"Sure you can…" Fred assured her before he rolled over and pulled her on top of him.

Hermione shook her head and sat upright, though it did little good to Fred, seeing that she now sat on his lap. "I'm sorry." She just wanted to get off of him when the door flew open. Hermione, who was facing it froze, shell shocked.

"Now, that's a sight that I don't see every day!" Charlie exclaimed. "Unfortunately," he added under his breath. Behind him in the hallway, Ginny was giggling like mad. Hermione took a pillow and held that in front of her chest.

"Out!" Fred roared, which made Ginny giggle even harder.

"Fine, but I would be down within five minutes if I were you…" Charlie warned. "No you wouldn't!" Came Ginny's retort from behind him between fits of laughter.

"Normally, no. But mum already wanted to come up here in the first place… and you don't want to be caught by her…" Charlie admitted.

"Good point…" Fred mumbled. "Now out!"

With a snicker, Charlie closed the door, leaving Fred and Hermione shocked and breathless.

Hermione made to get up, but was stopped by Fred's hands, that held her firmly on her place by her hips. "You do realize that we will finish this do you?" he asked as he sat up, with her still on his lap. "You can be sure of that," he purred as he snuggled his cheek against her breasts.

All Hermione could do was to wrap her arms around his neck, and crawl a hand through his hair while a small wave of sorrow went through her. She knew they wouldn't, for she was certain that the potion, and the potion only caused him to do this. Her weak resistance just allowed him to go this far. She knew that, when the hour was over, which was very soon, that he wouldn't even remember any of this. For some reason, this really hurt her. With a shock she realized the impossible; she had fallen for him, hard.

"We better get down before anyone else comes up…" Hermione said softly, though there wasn't any place she would rather be than she was now; so close to Fred that, with every intake of breath, a waft of his scent would find her nose, and taunt her nerves.

She planted a kiss on his head, and then got off him, walking over to her closet to replace her button less shirt.

When they both finally entered the kitchen Ginny cracked up again with giggles, and Charlie blushed faintly when he saw Hermione.

Yes, this day surely would be interesting… Fred thought when he sat down next to George, who eyed him with the utmost interest.

* * *

Seriously, this is as much graphic as it gets… so no porn (not because I can't write that, but to keep it a little decent :p) any questions, remarks, flames… just put them in a review or sent me a private message…

I re-plotted the whole concept of this story, and I simply can't wait to see that one unfold itself (you can't plan a story for a 100%; hell, the whole scene between Hermione and Fred wasn't planned till much later chapter (but it comes in handy)

I seriously don't know when the next update will be, seeing that I can't simply write what I want (as weird as it sounds) I have to have a "feeling" for it (fellow writes understand me, right?) plus I'm working on a book that I actually want to have published…

It won't take as long as you waited for this chapter, that's for sure!

Leave a review, if you like or hate the story… (it's a hell of a motivation…)


End file.
